


No Exceptions

by Ziane



Series: "Everyday is Everyday" - WangXian Week 2019 [7]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anal Sex, Day 7, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Oil as Lube, Smut, WangXian Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Married life suits Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian all too well.





	No Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 (Monday 18th): Promises / **Everyday is Everyday** / Mafia AU
> 
> This fic is NSFW! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

The noise of the water surrounding them brings Wei Wuxian back from the gentle slumber that had him seized. He opens his eyes a slit and smiles at the ripples on the surface when Lan Wangji shifts. A bucket tub is not the most comfortable place to doze off, but it’s different if he’s in the arms of Lan Wangji; his head resting against his chest, his body nestling on his lap so comfortably he succumbed to his weariness.

“You’re falling asleep,” Lan Wangji whispers. His chest rumbles, tempting Wei Wuxian to close his eyes again and forget about the lukewarm water and how exhausted they are.

It’s very late in the night. Wei Wuxian cannot remember how long they’ve been taking a bath, but he guesses Lan Wangji has cleaned his hair and body. They’ve spent every night together since he came back. Now there is no way he can sleep without the steady breathing of Lan Wangji in the background or his warmth swathing him tenderly.

“We haven’t rested in days,” Wei Wuxian says, stretching before he glances up at Lan Wangji’s icy eyes and sharp features. Perhaps there will be a day when his heart doesn’t stop at a halt at the sight of his peerless beauty. Not tonight. As though he had guessed his thoughts, Lan Wangji presses a kiss on his forehead, his hands warming up the skin not submerged in the water. “It’s way past your bedtime too, Lan er gege,” he teases.

“Hm.” Lan Wangji curls the corners of his mouth upward, trapping Wei Wuxian’s chin and mapping his lips with dainty kisses. It tickles him, making him smile at how all the gruesomeness of their lives disappear as they melt into each other. A lifetime together, traveling where the chaos is, sleeping in unexpected inns or near a bonfire. No matter where if it’s by his side.

“Carry me to bed, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian whispers into his mouth, drowsiness conquering his body and mind once more. “So I can fall asleep again.”

Lan Wangji hooks an arm underneath his knees and another around his back, standing while a cascade of water trickles down their bodies. Wei Wuxian doesn’t even shiver when he’s pressed so close to Lan Wangji’s unbearable heat. No matter the season or the hour, his skin is like a cozy blanket. “Careful,” he says, allowing Wei Wuxian to stand on the floor while he reaches for a towel.

Leaning on his chest, Wei Wuxian relaxes while Lan Wangji covers him with the towel and dries him up. Deft hands roam over his back, rubbing and drying his damp skin. “Why is it you always take care of me?” Wei Wuxian asks, helping Lan Wangji move his hair to a side. He remains silent, granting him a half-smile that reaches his golden eyes. “Ah, Lan Zhan…” he pouts. “Could it be that you’re irremediably in love with me?” Lan Wangji snorts, hanging the towel at the rim of the tub.

“I was doomed long ago,” Lan Wangji says, lifting Wei Wuxian princess style, knowing no more protests at that undignified gesture will follow. They’ve settled into a beautiful routine in which there is no need for explanations, for apologies or gratitude between them. Wei Wuxian chuckles, nuzzling in the crook of his neck while Lan Wangji walks decisively toward the bed.

“How lucky I am to have such a caring husband.” Wei Wuxian chuckles at how Lan Wangji’s ears turn a scarlet red when he calls him that. Lan Wangji shakes his head as a withheld smile threatens to stretch his lips. He lays him in the middle of the bed, climbing on top while, with a subtle wave of his hand, he dims the lights. Lan Wangji drags his lips over his throat, slowly traveling up. “Aren’t you going to help me dress?”

“We are not sleeping,” Lan Wangji whispers into his ear, trapping his lobe into his lips for a tender nibble.

“Lan Zhan!” His hands rove over his side and down his outer thigh. Wei Wuxian legs spread to accommodate Lan Wangji in between. “But I’m so tired…” Wei Wuxian gasps at a bite on his neck, his fingers threading in Lan Wangji’s damp hair while those hands play him with ease. He plugs his strings as if he were a living human guqin.

“Every day means every day,” Lan Wangji says, smugness tinging his words. Wei Wuxian gives a weary chortle, thrashing his head back while his husband ravishes his neckline in harsh bites and tender kisses. Lan Wangji never settles for one of the other, it’s always both combined in a heart-warming act. Possessiveness and love mingling in one.

“No exceptions?” Wei Wuxian teases.

“No exceptions.” Lan Wangji gives a long swipe of his tongue from the dimple of his throat to his Adam’s apple. Wei Wuxian lets out a moan, his brain fighting to fall asleep while his cock hardens, responding to the heavy body on top. But then Lan Wangji leaves the bed in a rush, fumbling in his robes while Wei Wuxian stretches out like a lazy cat about to fall asleep again.

“Then come back here, er gege,” he purrs, glancing at him behind hooded lids. Even tired as he is, he wouldn’t renounce to his playfulness in bed. He knows exactly what Lan Wangji is looking for, and his stomach curls in a knot of pleasure.

“Impatient,” Lan Wangji chides, coming back to the bed and covering him with the heat of his body. In his hand, he carries a vial of oil. Wei Wuxian snatches it nimbly, worrying at his lower lip and fidgeting with his new acquisition.

“Aren’t you happy we found out about this?” He teases, opening it and pouring a bit too much in Lan Wangji’s fingers. He arches an eyebrow at him while warming the dense liquid with the help of his thumb. “I know there are parts of me that are very happy.”

“Hm,” Lan Wangji smiles smugly. “It was my idea.” Wei Wuxian rolls his eyes, discarding the vial of oil at a side of the bed. He nudges Lan Wangji playfully, glancing impatiently at those long, deft fingers slippery and ready for mischief.

“Then why is it me the one to stock our reserves?” Wei Wuxian teases.

“Because you’re the shameless one.” Lan Wangji kisses the tip of his nose. Kneeling on the bed, he sneaks a hand between them. He relishes in Wei Wuxian’s throaty moan when he strokes his rim with both fingers. “And I figured out how to use it.”

“Not fair, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian mumbles, clinging to his neck with one arm while his legs unconsciously spread wider. “Are you telling me…” he gasps when both fingers prod into his ass, dipping in and out, just letting the gentle pressure and the slickness of the oil to allow them to slip inside. “… that you didn’t like when I poured the whole bottle over you?”

Lan Wangji smiles, biting at his lower lip while pushing his fingers inside with a twist of his wrist. Wei Wuxian moans, so used to the sensation he could get off anywhere by those heaven-sent fingers doing him. Lan Wangji releases his lip after suckling on it to his heart’s content. “Too messy,” he quips. They both chuckle at how little they knew back then more than to surrender to their shared lust and long built-up love.

“You cleaned me up just to get me dirty again?” Wei Wuxian whispers, breathing out a whine at the pair of fingers thrusting in and out of him. They stretch him until he’s soft and tender to take Lan Wangji’s thick length. After days roaming the mountain, they barely had time for caresses, much less to lay together comfortably. Lan Wangji would welcome his attentions eagerly anywhere, yielding to his hands and mouth, leaning against a rock or lying on the ground, but nothing compares to the luxury of a bed and the time -even as tired as they are- to sink into each other and forget the outer world.

Lan Wangji glides his tongue over his lips as an answer, dipping inside his mouth and stealing his breath away. He has every intention to smear oil, sweat, and cum all over him and the bedding. Sinking in the comfortable pillows, Wei Wuxian watches attentively how Lan Wangji maps his chest in kisses while his fingers play a well-known song in the shape of his moans and whines. When he reaches his navel, Lan Wangji glances up at him. “Don’t fall asleep,” he says.

“Then give me a reason not to fall asleep,” Wei Wuxian quips, earning a long swipe of his tongue over his half-hard length. Lan Wangji lets his heavy lids to cover his eyes, mouthing at his cock while his fingers move at a leisurely pace. “You know how to make a point,” Wei Wuxian mumbles before a throaty moan leaves his lungs. Lan Wangji takes him into his mouth with his usual fervor and Wei Wuxian arches his spine and squirms out of pleasure.

These past days they would sweat, fully dressed, mating like wild animals under a tree or the sideroad. The lack of bed has never been an issue to them. Wei Wuxian still sports sore knees from riding Lan Wangji on the ground or a scratched back for getting pinned against a tree. But every day is every day, and Lan Wangji would take him anywhere at the slight provocation. Wei Wuxian tugs at his hair, watching his cock disappearing in between those velvety lips. “How could I fall asleep… ah, not so hard,” Wei Wuxian whines when Lan Wangji suckles and traps his cock in a hot, rippling cave. “… with the righteous Hanguan-jun servicing me?”

Lan Wangji curls his fingers upward and shoves his hard length inside until the tip taps the back of his throat. A loud moan resounds in the room. He has learned every trick to raise him to heavens; every soft spot and secret place to drive him mad just with one caress. And Wei Wuxian did the same. Night after night, drowned in the other’s body, their only aim to learn how to express without words what they felt in their hearts. “Your mouth feels so good,” he whines, his hips swaying upward, his ass clenching around those slick fingers. “I’d say you’re even better than me, er gege.” His chuckle gets interrupted by a tongue brushing the underside of his cock.

Hands, mouths, tongues, fingers; their bodies are temples they revisit and pay respect every day. Even now, weary and teary after three days night hunting with little rest, they need this more than sleep. “Lan Zhan,” he moans, tugging at a hand-full of hair to get his attention.

“Hm?” Lan Wangji hums with a mouth full of Wei Wuxian.

“If you don’t do me now, I’m going to fall asleep and not do justice to our vows…”

Lan Wangji takes him out. The half-hard cock he slid into his mouth is now a full erection that oozes a clear trail from the tip. “I cannot wait any longer either.” He withdraws his fingers, pressing one last kiss on Wei Wuxian’s belly -and making him giggle- before he finds the vial and coats his length generously in more oil to smooth the way. His stomach clenches and his spine curls at the warm hand around himself, dreading his end before he enters his husband. He leans forward, looming over Wei Wuxian when a plea startles him.

“Wait!” Wei Wuxian says with a devilish grin. It’s not that he needs more preparation. Lan Wangji has learned patience has its rewards and loves to coat him in oil, to feel his walls with his fingers, to sense the muscle yielding to him. Wei Wuxian’s moans and whines are a melody he loves to play because when he sheathes in, he wants him a sore mess babbling nonsense.

“Wei Ying?” Lan Wangji cleans the excess oil on the sheets while arching an eyebrow at Wei Wuxian. He winks at him, rolling over his stomach, his face and chest resting on the pillow, his knees anchored on the bed while he offers himself to Lan Wangji.

“Do me like this,” he purrs, glancing back at him.

Lan Wangji’s animalistic groan curls his stomach. He crawls on top of him, ensconcing himself between his legs and spreading them wider with his own. Without further notice, Lan Wangji prods with the tip of his cock right into his ass and, at the slight sign of breaching in, he thrusts forward. Wei Wuxian wails and grunts from the back of his throat. A guttural plea at how tight he is and how Lan Wangji’s girth stretches him to a nigh-unbearable point. A smooth, long glide eased by the oil has them both panting, Lan Wangji’s chest against back, their legs huddled together. “Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji moans, thrusting deeper even if he’s balls-deep inside him already.

“You like being in there a bit too much, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian teases, relaxing around him, trusting his husband won’t move until he’s ready.

“Where I belong,” Lan Wangji says. Wei Wuxian wrings the pillow with both hands, his cheek pressed between them. Lan Wangji’s ragged breath puffs on his nape. Wei Wuxian closes his eyes and smiles. There is no happier moment than when Lan Wangji is deep inside him so hard and willing to fuck him senseless to sleep.

“You’re so deep in,” Wei Wuxian whines.

“If I don’t move, you’ll fall asleep,” Lan Wangji whispers smugly into his ear. He drops to his forearms at both sides of Wei Wuxian’s torso, deepening their union.

“If I fall asleep,” Wei Wuxian says, reveling in the strong weight pinning him to the mattress with no chance to escape. “Just do me while I’m sleeping,” he jests. Lan Wangji shushes him, drawing back and swiveling forward in a gauged thrust. “More of that.”

It’s a whisper, but Lan Wangji complies, pulling out half-way and sinking back in the only way he knows. In a mind-blowing onslaught that fills the room with the noise of flesh against flesh. He can control himself up to a certain point, but not when he sheathes home, when he feels Wei Wuxian’s heat and tightness yielding to his cock. Every thrust elicits a moan from him and goads him to slam faster, deeper, his forehead brushing on Wei Wuxian’s silky hair, his breath leaving his cheek damp and ripe for a bite.

“Harder, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian begs, trying to meet his onslaughts but yielding to the forceful lovemaking of Lan Wangji. As if it could be any other way! “I can’t take it anymore, please.” Lan Wangji shushes him again, suckling at his earlobe while he fills him to the brim over and over, his cock throbbing and swelling by their doing. “Please, I’m so tired,” Wei Wuxian mumbles. He sneaks a hand underneath to fist his cock tightly. It’s so hard and ready he clenches his ass around Lan Wangji at the same time he jerks off. If he weren’t so tired, Wei Wuxian would wait until the cock pounding into him sent him over the edge, but he’s being honest admitting he cannot take it any longer. His heavy lids close his eyes for him, his body slacks just taking whatever his husband gives.

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji moans, clenching his teeth ruthlessly around his shoulder while he thrusts into him in an erratic, mad tempo. He knows exactly when Wei Wuxian spills on the bed because in a moment he’s trapped inside him, and the next his ass flutters around his cock. With his ragged breath and his hips slamming into him as background noise, Lan Wangji finally lets go. Wei Wuxian notes the hot gush of cum filling him in the aftereffects of his orgasm. Lan Wangji is still hard, thrusting in and out of him as he rides out his climax too.

“Lan Zhan,” he whispers, his knees yielding as he lies flat on his own sticky mess. Lan Wangji follows him down, still shoved inside him.

“I’m here.” He kisses tenderly the indentations of his teeth and the bruise he surely will find tomorrow.

“I can feel it,” Wei Wuxian grants him a dopey smile. Lan Wangji attempts to pull out but Wei Wuxian stops him. “Don’t move… just… let’s sleep like this.” He gives a faint chuckle, their legs tangled, their bodies glued together in a sinuous bundle, his cock still deep inside him. Wei Wuxian snoring adorns his usual breathing and Lan Wangji smiles, resting his head on the pillow too. His hair tickles his nose, but he wraps his arms around him to swathe him with his warmth.

“Wei Ying…?” he whispers, doubtful if he should follow his husband’s desires of staying like this for the night.

“We continue in the morning, er gege” Wei Wuxian mumbles. “Or you can just do me again but I’m sleeping.” Lan Wangji smiles, squeezing him closer and closing his eyes shut. He would take him to the tub, clean him up, but the weariness and the peacefulness of their embrace are such he wouldn’t dare to disturb it by moving around. Lan Wangji falls asleep as slowly and deeply as he fell in love years ago. And honoring the vows of their marriage as he does every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (੭ु´･ω･`)੭ु⁾⁾
> 
> Out of all my WangXian fics, this is my favorite, so I really hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Now, about Day8... I was writing a Mafia AU that got out of hand. It'll be multichapter, several pairings (if you look at the ones I've written so far it'll give you a good idea xDD) and it doesn't suit the Week anymore. So, bad news, this is the last day for the WangXian Week for me. Good news: there will be a longer fic, main pairing WangXian, multi-chapter, lots of smut... in a few weeks!
> 
> Se y'all on the next one! ~ヾ(＾∇＾)
> 
> Corrections, suggestions, and comments are more than welcome! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩  
> Follow the WangXian Week 2019 on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wangxianweek) or [Tumblr.](http://wangxianweek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
